


Purity

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Porn, Sastiel - Freeform, Top!Cas, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: Castiel is a virgin, and after Dean's failed attempt with a prostitute, Sam decides to help his buddy out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fireball-fuchsia for the prompt!

The prostitute grabbed her heels off of the floor, huffed, and walked out of the room. She was met by Dean, who looked shocked. “Chastity, what happened?”

She spun around and grimaced at Castiel, who looked more than uncomfortable. “Your ‘friend’ must be gay or something, because I couldn’t even get my top off without him trying to grab me and tell me to ‘respect myself!’” She angrily threw her heels at him, and Chastity turned back around to face Dean. “Forget the money, I’m not about to waste anymore time here!” 

After she stormed off and drove away, Dean entered the run-down hotel room that he rented for Cas, followed by Sam. “C’mon man, I was trying to help you out since you’ve never done ‘it’ before.”

Castiel nervously looked away from Dean. “You don’t have to say it like that…”

Sam actually never thought about the subject. Sure, Cas was an angel, but he had been caught watching porn one time. But to never have sex? Sam wasn’t exactly sure what to think.

“But Cas, anytime you get close, you always do some freaky shit like that to scare them away. C’mon Sam, help me out,” Dean tried to say with a whine.

Sam’s mind was racing like it never had. He wasn’t sure what to say, but all he knew was that Castiel being a virgin was turning him on like a dog. With his fairly skinny build, he was struggling to hide his half-boner. He looked down, hoping his bangs covered his eyes and blushing cheeks. “L-leave him alone, Dean. Maybe he just wants to, ya know… find the right person.”

Dean clicked his tongue. “As if! Just do it already to say you have!” he laughed.

Sam smiled slyly, because he had a good, yet naughty idea. “I know,” Sam started. “How about, you go get a beer, and I’ll have a talk with Cas to help him out since you’re obviously not helping. Deal?”

Dean exhaled loudly and unnecessarily. “Fine, just talk some sense into him.”

Sam gently shoved his back. “Alright, just go find a girl.”

Dean winked at Sam before opening the door. “Oh don’t worry, I will.” With that, he was gone, and nothing was heard for an agonizing minute except for the rumble of the Impala.

“I don’t understand, are you finding me another woman whom I can consummate our relationship with?” Castiel asked, tilting his head cutely.

Sam grinned, and leaned into Cas before he could ask another question. Before he could deepen the kiss, however, Cas stepped back hesitantly, and asked, “Sam, what are you doing?!”

Sammy just laughed, and undid his belt buckle. “I said I was gonna help you out.” He closed the gap between them. “So I’m gonna be the one you fuck, since sweet Chastity was scared off.”

Castiel backed up again until he was at the wall between both of the motel beds, a hungry, curious look in his eyes. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, hot stuff.” Sam leaned in to Castiel’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Castiel’s spine. “Since it’s never happened, I want to make you come as many times as I can before Dean comes back.” He reached down between them, feeling Castiel’s growing bulge, making him moan. “And I’ll let you do what you want to me,” Sam purred.

Castiel groaned and took Sam’s face in his hands, reuniting the previously broken kiss. This time, he thrusted his tongue into Sam’s mouth, tasting Sam who was a moaning mess at this point. 

Cas never knew how to feel about the boy with demon blood. However, he did always appreciate his heroic actions and how Sam put himself before others. Sometimes, he wished Sam was the righteous one, just so more people could see the impact he had without relating him to the devil.

Sam pulled back, gasping for air. For a minute, he forgot that Castiel was a virgin because of how great the kiss was. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you won’t know why you didn’t fuck me sooner.” Sam placed his hands on Castiel’s hips. “Seeing me unraveled.” He bent his knees, putting his face on Castiel’s chest. “Getting to stretch me open.” He got down to his knees, and began fumbling with Castiel’s pants. “With your fat cock.”

Sam wasn’t lying. Once he unbuttoned Castiel’s pants, his dripping shaft was released, and Sam couldn’t help but ogle for a moment at Castiel’s impressive length. Boy did he pick a good vessel.

“Sam…”

Sam mischievously smiled and lightly brushed his fingertips across Castiel’s purple, aroused head. Cas threw his head back, the erotic touch being a new pleasure for him, one he never thought he would experience. One he never thought he’d experience with a man, at that.

“Am I really already having this much of an effect on you?” Sam questioned softly. 

Castiel looked down with a wild look in his eye that got Sam’s attention. He knew why humans enjoyed sex so much now, and it hadn’t even happened yet. “Swallow me whole, boy.”

Sam took Castiel’s dick into his mouth without having to be told twice. He started by teasing the head with his tongue, but realized that the most reaction was gotten from licking up and down the underside. 

Cas was a sweaty mess above him as he worked to throw off his trench coat and jacket. His hands were shaking as the new sensation sent waves of pleasure down his back. The warm, wet pleasure that he was receiving was almost over-stimulating, and with Sam’s experienced tongue, he knew he wouldn’t “last long,” as humans said.

Sam was bobbing his head back and forth, working to make Castiel come for the first time in his angel life. He grabbed Cas by the hips, which signaled Cas to grab Sam by the hair. Both trying to grab as much as they could of each other, Castiel sloppily thrusted into Sam’s mouth, creating waves of moans from both involved. His grip on Sam’s hair was almost painful, but Sam had a kink for it, whether he admitted it or not.

“Sam, please…”

Sam began putting everything he had into the blowjob, and brought one of his hands away from Castiel’s perfect hip bones to his balls that he began to grip and fondle. Cas was unsure about the action at first, but a moment later, he was coming without even thinking about it.

His grip tightened on Sam’s hair and he fell completely back against the wall. His eyes were closed as he let the ripples of pleasure from the orgasm wash over him, almost seeming to cleanse him of all needs. However, after Sam swallowed everything that Castiel had to offer, he was up again, and still hungry for more.

He leaned down to Castiel’s ear once again. “Now I’m gonna show you how a man rides another,” Sam groaned.

Castiel sealed their lips together once again, tasting himself in Sam’s mouth. Using his strength, he lifted Sam off of the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam went with it, and cupped Castiel’s face in his hands.

As he walked them to one of the motel beds, Castiel was slowly getting another erection that Sam happily welcomed against his ass. He all but slammed Sam on the bed, now going purely on instinct.

Sam worked his shirt off as Castiel tore off his tie and shirt above him. Castiel reached down and pulled Sam’s jeans off, discarding them on the floor. He looked down and saw Sam’s massive boner that almost looked painful against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. 

After Castiel admired Sam’s tanned and muscled torso, he slowly pulled off Sam’s underwear, revealing his enormous cock and his perky ass. Throwing them into the corner of the room, he stuck his fingers into Sam’s mouth, now wanting control.

Sam relinquished control and began sucking on his fingers. God he was so hot right now. Virgin or not, he wanted this guy to fuck him so hard that he couldn’t sit the next day. And the fact that Castiel could easily use his powers to have his way with him just turned him on even more. Twirling his tongue around Castiel’s fingers, he knew exactly where they were going.

Cas pulled his fingers away, and immediately slipped one into Sam’s hole. Sam’s head flew back and his hair was sprawled around his head as he felt Castiel rub his prostate any chance he could. “Am I doing this right, anatomy wise?” Castiel questioned.

Sam nodded quickly, waving Cas on. “Y-y-yes, oh God…”

Cas slipped another finger in, scissoring and curling his fingers up as much as he could so Sam could be prepared. The rectum was a muscle, as he had learned with his time on earth, and had to be prepared as such.

“What happened… to respect…”

“Let me know if I am disrespecting you,” Castiel warned, “but I will have my way with you.”

Sam whimpered as the contact was lost, but he sat up and followed Castiel’s lead. Cas brought Sam closer, kissing him as he was switching positions on the bed. Once Cas was below Sam, he pulled his pants around his knees, hard again.

Sam gave one last suck to Castiel’s neck, marking Cas as his, and slowly slid Castiel’s dick inside of him. They both exhaled loudly and moaned, changing the atmosphere in the room.

“You’re… so tight,” Castiel whimpered.

“Had to make it good for you, right?” Sam gasped. Castiel’s dick really did fill him up completely. “Since it’s your first time.” He began rocking his hips back and forth, feeling the pulse of Cas’s cock inside of him as it twitched to life.

Castiel noticed Sam’s beautiful hair falling into his face as he moved, and felt his dick against his stomach as it slid. The feeling was a new one, and very different from the fellatio. He wondered if it would have felt the same way with Chastity, but he realized that he didn’t know or trust Chastity like he does Sam.

Sam loved every motion as the angel filled him up. He wanted to make this great, because he wanted Castiel’s virginity being taken to be a good memory. He wanted Cas to remember him as the boy who took his virginity, not the boy with the demon blood.

Cas felt the now-familiar warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. Unsure of how close Sam was, he sat himself up, surprising Sam, and brought him into a deep, sloppy kiss. Sam, instead of rocking, was now almost bouncing on Castiel’s dick and running his hands up and down Castiel’s chest.

Sam’s dick was pressed between their two bodies, and the friction it created was almost too much. His breathing hitched as he came onto both of their stomachs and lightly scratched Castiel’s chest.

Walls clenching, Castiel’s cock spewed its seed again into Sam’s ass, and he fell back onto the bed again, leaving Sam breathless on top of him.

As Sam slid off and sat on the edge of the bed, he smiled. The threat of Dean coming back didn’t worry him one bit.

Castiel was still lying down, staring at the ceiling. “That was… nothing like I had expected, Sam Winchester.”

“Me either,” Sam chuckled. “But I’m up for it again.”

Again? Cas thought. He would have been more excited about having the pleasure that was sex again, but his orgasm left him high and looking flustered on the bed. “L-later maybe?”

Sam laughed again. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
